The Story Of Us
by OnTheCyberSeas
Summary: The story of how Ruby and Belle got together. A prequel Red Beauty one-shot set in the Christmas In Storybrooke Universe.


A/N: Here's the final pairing one-shot in the Christmas In Storybrooke Universe. The majority of this story is a prequel to Christmas In Storybrooke, but there are some allusions to other events that have happened in the universe at the end. As stated in previous notes, there are more stories in this universe coming for the rest of the year. Red Beauty fans should look out for my next multi-chapter story, which is a Red Beauty-centric story that takes place outside of this universe. Thanks for all of your support and I hope you like this story.

* * *

Belle opened her eyes and looked around the room. She was clearly still in the library but the sunlight now streamed in through the windows. She moved her hand to rub her eyes and felt the clink of the handcuff. Her memories of the previous night came back to her. She remembered pleading with Ruby, begging for her to see that she wasn't the monster that she thought she was. For a moment, it seemed like she had gotten through to her. It even looked like she was going to kiss her. It was a look that surprised Belle, but what surprised her even more was that she would have let her. As soon as she felt the click of the handcuffs, she felt angry at Ruby for tricking her. But even more so, she was terrified that Ruby would be hurt.

Ruby had shown her so much kindness in the short time they had known each other and Belle didn't want to think about what would happen if George had succeeded in killing Ruby.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the library door opened. She looked up hoping to see Ruby, but was disappointed to see David instead. "How are you feeling?" Charming walked towards her, keys jingling in his hand.

"I'm fine, how's Ruby?" Belle looked at him, trying to gauge his expression while fearing the worst.

"She's fine," Charming reassured her, "She asked me to come get you this morning." He grabbed her wrist and unlocked the cuff. Belle shook her wrist, glad to finally be free of the restraint.

"Can I see her?" Belle needed to talk to her about what had happened.

"She should be back from her run soon," Charming told her, "Come on, let's get breakfast. You must be starving."

Belle nodded as her stomach rumbled. She followed David out of the library and over to the diner. Granny smiled as she saw the two of them and gestured them over to an empty booth. She took their orders and walked away as Charming informed her about what had happened the previous night. As he told her what had happened to Jefferson's hat, Belle's heart went out to him. She hoped that he would find another way to reunite with his wife and daughter.

The door opened and Belle looked over to see Ruby walk in. They locked eyes and Ruby looked down in shame. Belle stood up and walked over to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her outside. Ruby yelped, surprised by the deceptive strength of the smaller girl's grip, but followed her outside. When they made it outside, Belle glared at Ruby, "What were you thinking?"

Ruby shuffled nervously, "I wasn't. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have chained you up."

Belle huffed, "You shouldn't have. Do you know how scared I was for you? How I didn't know if I'd ever see you again."

"I couldn't let you put yourself in harm's way. I couldn't bear to see you hurt because of me."

Ruby's face was inches from her. Belle looked deep into her eyes and saw the same look that she had seen last night, like Ruby wanted to kiss her. Acting on pure instinct, Belle closed the gap and kissed the taller girl. Ruby's eyes widened in surprise, but she kissed her back eagerly, touching the side of her face with her hand and lightly pulling her in closer.

A few seconds passed and Belle pulled away, her breathing quickened and her heart pounding. She looked up at Ruby who was smiling at her as though she had won the lottery. Out of the corner of her eye, Belle saw Rumplestiltskin glaring at the two of them. "I have to go," Belle said as she hurried away from the diner. Ruby watched her leave looking confused about what had just happened.

Belle ran without thinking about where she was going. Her feet took her to the library and she closed the door behind her. She struggled to catch her breath as she worked through her confusion. Rumplestiltskin was her true love and was the only person that she should ever want to kiss, but that kiss with Ruby was amazing and she definitely wanted to do it again.

Her stomach rumbled again as the door opened. She turned around and smiled at the visitor. "Hello Dreamy."

"It's Grumpy now," Leroy said as he walked in carrying a paper bag, "Granny saw you run off and she told me to bring this to you."

Belle smiled and took the bag, "Thanks Dream-Grumpy." She opened the bag and pulled out her order. She turned to the dwarf who was watching her, "Do you want to join me?"

"Sure princess," Leroy joined her over at the table. Belle began to eat her breakfast, glad to finally have food in her stomach after the long night. Leroy watched her curiously, looking like he was going to say something. Clearing his throat, he said, "I didn't know you were into girls." Belle looked over at him and he added, "That was quite a kiss."

Belle avoided his eyes, not knowing what to say. She had read books about sexual orientation, but she had never been interested in women in that way. Still, she couldn't deny her attraction to Ruby. Perhaps she was just attracted to Ruby, she remembered reading that there were people who defined their sexuality by those that they had a deep connection with. If she remembered correctly, it was called demi-something. She still didn't know what to do about Rumplestiltskin. They were currently broken up, but he was her true love. Her thoughts were broken up by a hand waving in front of her face. "Hello. Earth to Belle."

Her eyes snapped back to Leroy, "Sorry," she said, "I was thinking."

Leroy nodded knowingly, "I can't speak for True Love magic, but Ruby's my friend. She's a good person. Loyal, kind, a little troubled, but everyone is. She deserves happiness as do you."

Belle nodded knowing what Leroy said was accurate, "I care about her."

"If magic didn't exist, who would you choose right now?" Belle thought about this. She cared about Rumplestiltskin and she knew that he had the potential to be a good man, but she knew deep down that she needed someone who could support her as much as she supported him. Rumplestiltskin had his own problems, and she knew that he needed to work on them before he could ever be in a relationship with someone. Ruby on the other hand had always been there for her. She had made mistakes, but she had always tried to make them up. Deep down, she knew that Ruby was the one she wanted to be with.

"Ruby," Belle said, speaking with certainty. Belle smiled at Leroy, "Thank you."

"No problem," Leroy smiled back, "Take care of her."

He looked down as though an unpleasant thought had crossed his mind. "Do you want to talk about it?" Belle had a good idea what had happened with the girl that Dreamy had been so enamored with when they had met in the dwarf tavern back in the Enchanted Forest.

Leroy shook his head, "Not really." He couldn't quite meet Belle's eyes.

"You know I'm here if you need to talk," Belle reassured him.

"Thanks," Leroy replied, standing up, "I have to get back to the mines." Belle stood up and gave him a hug and said goodbye. Leroy left the library and Belle soon followed him out, having to take care of a few things.

* * *

"The last box," Ruby called out, dropping the box in a corner of the room with a group of other boxes. Belle looked up from her book and grinned, glad that Ruby was finally moving in with her.

Ruby came over and picked up the book that Belle was holding. It was the notebook that Ruby had given her for Christmas, filled with their story from the moment they met. They continued to write their story in the months that had passed and both Ruby and Belle were confident that their story would continue for a long, long time. "I love this book," Belle said.

"I love you," Ruby said, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend. She saw the page that the book was open to, "This is my favorite part," She remembered how worried she had been all afternoon, until Belle had come into Granny's and told her that she wanted to be with her. They went on their first date that evening and ended the night with a kiss that rivaled their first one.

Belle patted the seat next to her and Ruby sat down. Belle pulled her into an embrace and Ruby relaxed into her touch. "I'm glad that I chose you. I love you," Belle said, knowing that it was the truth. Even if Rumplestiltskin hadn't died at the hands of Cora, she knew that Ruby was the right person for her. Ruby grinned and Belle kissed her. They lay in each other's embrace, excited for where their story would go next.


End file.
